Empty Melodies
by Lord Xemnas
Summary: The World That Never Was is filled with empty things. Empty buildings, empty people. Empty relationships. XemDem Smut for 1/9. Bloodkink, some tentacle, Demyx!Seme.


**Empty Melodies**

**XxX**

Demyx padded through the hall, mulling over a comment Zexion had made to him earlier that day. He was trying to determine whether being called unpretentious should offend him or not. It sounded like something insults were made of, Zexion with his big words. Not that Demyx was an idiot, not by any means, but his vocabulary was far from being as vast and all encompassing as Zexion's. He carted around that lexicon everywhere after all. One had to assume, as Axel elegantly put it, that he had it memorized.

Everything about the World that Never Was seemed to offend though. They were all twisted and mad abominations of an equally sick god. What sort of benevolence would forsake them, cast them upon the jagged rocks of despair? No, only a unholy force, veritable tempest of maleficence would carelessly toss them to the wayside to be devoured by their own emptiness and despair.

Maybe Demyx over thought it though. Philosophy had never been his strong point. His own psyche was twisted, just as much as any other nobody, though different, unique from the others. They'd all been mutated and reshaped into ghoulish husks of their former selves by their desperation. Molded and wrought from living flesh into cold and hollow steel. He was a little more demented though. He reviled in some sort of delirious day dream, an alternate, almost psychotropic world in which the sun always shined and he still had his heart. It was very real to him, that he could reach out and touch the crayon squiggle birds and and candy covered trees.

Yellow and pale stars flickered mournfully in the sky, little pin pricks of solemn light tearing through space in the dire hours of the night and raping the emptiness with light. Darkness shirked away, and against the blaring white walls it bathed the entire castle in a vicious crystalline glow. The light was nice though. In a world of darkness, to live in a palace like a lucid and radiant spire was appealing. Especially when you were as terrified of the dark as the young boy was. There was no fear more extreme or morbid as his fear of the darkness.

Xemnas knew everything about the boy. His hopes and fears, his delusions and dreams. Could it even be said that nobodies dream though? They did sleep, but he wondered if they dreamed. He couldn't ever remember dreaming. But if the boy nobody did, Xemnas would know. He knew the boy had nightmares though. He heard him screaming out in the night his terrors. The night, when the darkness was strongest, where the tides of the black overwhelmed and consumed them all.

He watched the boy, even now in his most private time when he was alone in his pondering. He couldn't help but find some sort of amusement in watching the boy attempt to think, to make sense of the contorted mirrored world around him. He watched the boy stalk solemnly through the hallways. Walking. Always walking. He feared the darkness, though it was a necessary part of their beings. They'd been scorned by the light, darkness was their only avatar in this existence. It bent to their will so freely and asked for so little. Their existence complimented one another in a way light could never understand. It was a form of divine adultery, darkness and the void intertwined in every way.

"What are you up too?" Xemnas asked the air as he watched Demyx sulking, probably on his way back to his room. It was the perfect chance to catch the boy. Yes, that fragile little boy. Xemnas thought if he dreamed it would be of that boy, clothed in nothing but alabaster skin. He'd be more beautiful than anything Michale Angelo could create. He was like Adam himself, a perfect human shape with the breath of God within it. He could taste the tears on the boy's cheek even from there, and they reminded him vaguely of sea salt. That more than anything made his mind for him to pursue this Adam he had found.

Xemnas called forth the threads of darkness, wrapping them around him in an all consuming blanket of ebony. He imbued it with his will, and it gently escorted him through time and space to his destination. He stood still as a statue by the portal marked with the IX above it, his face twisted into a savage grin. He could hear the gentle click of boots against tile if he listened closely. The symphony of silence carried with it magnificent sounds, like the weary pant of an exhausted nocturne drawing nearer. Among the sounds of the castle Xemnas could hear heartless scritching about in the darkness, and the vwooping sound of dusks contorting their pale and sickly bodies into inhuman shapes as they waltzed through the castles entrails. He thought he could hear the sound of metal on flesh, perhaps another organization member taking their frustrations out on their fellow denizens of the void. But none of these sounds he cared for. Just the sound of the footsteps as soft as rain on the floor. Plink, plink, plink.

Demyx appeared, looking weary as he marched with his head down towards the portal with his number emblazoned across it. He lifted his head as he stepped towards the door, only to have his eyes to fall upon a familiar molten amber glare. "S-Superior," He said, alarmed. Silly, timid boy, he'd already lost any chance of escape. He knew it too. He swallowed hard and braced himself. He felt the Superior's hand on his arm, pulling him forward. Next thing Demyx knew he was enshrouded in darkness. He started to scream, but sick black tentacles invaded his mouth, then his nose and eyes, suffocating him for an entire minute before the world suddenly came back to him.

Once more the timid musician found himself in the morbid Room of Sleep. He was laying on the cold tile floor, his master smirking down at him with such a degree of evil that Demyx could feel it creeping along his skin, just as tangible as the tentacles that had tried to swallow him up. Before he could make sense of any of it a firm hand closed around his throat, lifting him up off the ground. His head hit the wall with a loud thunk as Xemnas pushed him against it, following soon after. Demyx gave a weak peep of protest to being sandwiched between to two, but made no other effort to show his discomfort. It wouldn't matter, Xemnas didn't care about them. They were only his pawns.

The seeker of darkness bit down roughly on the hydro's bottom lip, causing it to bruise. A muffled 'mmn' escaped the boy as he wiggled a bit in protest, but shortly after came the firm, silencing lips. The boy pawed at the other, trying to persuade them to get off, but the elder man heeded to no ones desire but his own. Xemnas grabbed a handful of the blond's hair, jerking his head back with a sharp screech. Glistening white incisors closed around the boy's neck, tearing through flesh like a knife through warm butter. Finally Demyx's will to protest was broken and he went limp in the Superior's hands.

The elder man gently withdrew from the boy, allowing him to collapse in a pile of himself on the ground. Xemnas elegantly drew down the zipper of his coat, stepping out of it with such effortless grace it was like watching some sort of divine being stripping itself for a pagan rite. With merely a glance the boy shirked away, but was at the same moment awestruck by the bronze godlike figure before him.

Xemnas made no movement to claim the boy, merely smirking, then making a meaningless, empty hand gesture. The room seemed to suddenly become far colder. Black and white thorns slowly crept up from the ground, crawling along the paralyzed musician's leg. They engulfed his body, ensnaring the boy in a tangled web. The thorns tore through the delicate material of the boys coat as they coiled around him tighter and tighter like a ravenous snake. They behaved like extensions of the elder nobody, carefully caressing the boy's body and invading every fiber of his being. They carefully peeled away the material clinging to his skin, now in shreds, as if they were unwrapping a candy bar, anxious for the sweet treat within.

Xemnas smirked, watching the boy's dismay as the thorns bit into his body. More seeped up from the tiles binding the boy tighter and tighter. Poor Demyx was terribly claustrophobic, and the thorns enclosing all around him did not help alive the distress that reigned in his mind. A white spiny tendril closed itself around the boy's throat and slipped into his mouth. Demyx began making terrible distressed cries as the thorns explored his insides. Blood began to trickle over his lips as the spines sliced through his sensitive pink entrails. Tears began gushing down the boy's cheeks as he whined holding out a hand towards his tormentor. The thorns cut him deeply, but his panic only intensified. A black tentacle grabbed him suddenly, lifting him into the air. He felt almost like he was floating, reminded only of reality by the thorns holding on to him.

Demyx coughed, blood spilling from his lips. A terrible whine escaped the boy as he thrashed viciously against the intruding spikes. He felt them sliding along his bare skin, cold as ice. Feeling a stray tentacle cup his rump caused his whole body to tense. A muffled 'no' escaped the blond boy as he thrashed around.

"Oh? You don't like that?" Xemnas purred. Demyx's eyes grew wide, staring at his master with pity. He was prepared to protest again when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of his spine. An unholy scream of pain tore from the boy's throat as the thorns crept inside him. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling the other thorns slackening around his body as the one drove in deeper. His body clenched up, though it was clearly a mistake. Pain shot through him, eliciting a horrifying scream from the young male. The pain seemed surreal, a strange medley of sensations never felt before all magnified by pain. He screamed again, thrashing about, begging his master to stop his ceaseless torture.

And like that, the thorns dissipated, fading back to nothingness. Demyx fell to the floor with a loud thud, leaving little splatters of blood along the fresh white tile. "X-Xemnas!" he pleaded, looking up at the superior with wide eyes. He clawed at the ground, dragging himself towards the silver haired male. "S-Superior," he sobbed quietly.

Xemnas smirked kneeling down near the boy, gently cupping the boy's face with his hand. He rubbed away a tear with his thumb, then slowly drug his tongue across the boy's face. Xemnas would never injure the boy's face, it was is best feature after all. He kissed the boy lightly, almost affectionately on the forehead, then on the lips. He ruffled the boy's hair, roughly nipping on the boy. He managed to switch back and forth between the two extremes: a maelstrom of evil and a shining ray of benevolence. It was all a part of the game though. He derived no happiness from it either way. He just loved to study the reactions. The boy's face. It was why he never harmed the boy's face. So that he could always see the reaction. He'd lived and perished as a scientist, and this was merely another grand experiment to him.

"S-sir," Demyx stuttered, clinging to the elder man. He pressed his face against the elder man as he sobbed wildly.

"Get a hold of yourself Demyx," Xemnas purred softly, pulling away from the boy. He hovered over the tiles, floating backwards towards a round stone table as white as milk. White tendrils gently wrapped around the boy's wrists, leading him towards the table. The boy dared not resist, walking with his head hung. He climbed up on the table, looking up at his master with wide, puppy dog eyes. Xemnas merely smirked unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. He touched his own arousal, then gave Demyx a demanding glare.

Demyx looked at the cock before him fearfully. He reached out, lightly running a finger down it. He then sniffed the tip, running his tongue over it. He licked it several times before taking it into his mouth. He strained to get all of it in his mouth, swallowing as much as he could. He whined as he tested his limits, low, pained groans escaping the boy. He felt a hand on the back of his head urging him on though, not allowing him to pull back. Tears dribbled out of the boy's eyes as he sucked on his master's member, his hand rested on his master's thigh as he switched angles, then proceeded running his tongue and teeth along the length. The occasional pressure of Xemnas's nails on his body told him he was doing good. It hurt his raw, pained throat, but he had very few options. Disobey and get a savage beating, or go along with it and get a savage beating, with a small amount of pleasure. As long as his master held him it made the pain tolerable. Demyx missed that feeling more than any other from his human life. So he didn't care how much the superior degraded him, so long as he could be held.

Demyx tensed as he felt a gush of sticky liquid fill his mouth. He quickly pulled back, swallowing as much as he could. Some leaked out over his lips, stinging the open wounds on his lips. Another shot of cum splattered across the boy's chest as the superior came again. Xemnas closed his eyes, a groan of his satisfaction escaping him. He looked down at the boy, bathed in the sticky white liquid and smiled. Xemnas knelled down, lapping up semen off the young boy's chest.

Demyx laid back, allowing the superior to overwhelm his senses with his presence. Such a strong and feral male was more intoxicating than any drug. Feeling the elder nobody's big, powerful hands curled around his own aching cock only made the feelings all the more powerful. "S-sir!" Demyx mewed, arching his back. Xemnas merely smirked, running his hands long the boy's length. Demyx mewed again, bucking his hips into his master's hands.

"Such an eager boy," Xemnas purred. He stroked the boy, teasing the boy in a most evil manner. He released the boy with a devilish smirk, leaning away.

Demyx looked up with shock and agony. And then anger. "Finish it," he growled, surprising himself with the fury in his voice.

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow at the boy. "And if I don't," he purred ominously.

Demyx gritted his teeth, tears escaping him again. The pressure in his gut was paining him, and he demanded some relief. He reached up, grabbing a handful of Xemnas's hair and yanked the elder nobody down. Caught off guard, Xemnas let out a startled grunt. He had not expected that, nor had he expected the blond boy to roll over on top of him. He thrashed, trying to knock the boy off, but the boy had a firm grip on his hair. He held the larger man down with all the strength he had, magnified by fury.

Demyx panted, sweat dripping down his face. He mounted his superior, thrusting himself deep inside with one powerful motion of his hips. The elder nobody yelled, more from surprise than pain. He clenched his eyes and thrashed about wildly, unaccustomed to being ridden like a common show horse. He could feet the younger nobody deep inside him, moving with all the ferocity and power he had. Several loud grunts escaped the silver haired man, but slowly the sensation became more tolerable, then more pleasurable. He arched his back, feeling the musician clawing at his back. He felt warm, moist breath on the nape of his neck, followed by the feeling of teeth scissoring down on his neck. Xemnas soon found himself mewing, begging his new master for more.

Demyx felt the pressure on his insides winding up tighter and tighter, tighter still until he couldn't hold it anymore. He came one inside his new pet, then pulled out and released again on the darker skinned nobody's back. The white liquid had an interesting contrast to the dark amber of the elder's skin. Demyx leaned down and licked some out of the small of the Superior's back. The silver haired man purred, his eyes fluttering close.

"Demyx? I have a question for you," the husky voice of the Superior rumbled.

"Oh," Demyx quirked an eyebrow. Actually, he was surprised he was still alive. He at first had suspected he would be struck dead. He was highly surprised by his 'master's' clam acceptance to being dominated.

"Do you dream?" Xemnas asked softly.

Demyx thought about it for a moment. Did he dream? He pulled away from the superior, and thought for a moment. Dream? Could he define dream? A desire maybe? Something he wanted more than anything? Or did he just mean a series of pictures seen during the deepest stages of sleep? He furrowed his brow, then laid back down by the elder nobody. He curled up next to the Superior, wrapping his arms around the man. "Yes. I do."

"And what are they of, Demyx?" Xemnas asked. He slid his arms around the boy, holding him against his chest.

"That would be... you. Sir."

Xemnas smirked, aggressively pressing his lips against the blonds. "And what about your nightmares?"

"I only have those on the nights I'm without you," Demyx purred, kissing the elder with just as much aggression. Each nobody's body conformed to the others, intertwining in a wicked tangle of flesh. Xemnas resumed his place on top, but Demyx didn't mind. He rather liked it that way. He gave his superior a devilish smile and coy wink, as if asking for more. And the superior was more than eager to comply...

The door to the room of sleep slowly creaked opened, a tall, thin figure walking in. "Superior," Vexen said, pulling down his hood. "I need to talk to yo—"

Vexen stared at his superior, the Organization's neophyte sprawled out below him with his face contorted with pleasure. Splatters of white liquid managed to stand out against the white tile here and there. Vexen's eye widened, staring for a long moment before shrieking and running out of the room.

Vexen never wondered into the room of sleep since.


End file.
